One and a half Winchesters meet Team Gibbs
by extraordinary geek
Summary: After a hunt gone wrong Sam and de-aged Dean are left to solve a case in fed central. It's not easy to work with the feds around and not get entangled. Will Gibbs and co. catch them, if so will they believe them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yes its another deaging fic but I couldn't help writing little Dean. This story is set in season three of supernatural so it does not include angels or the apocalypse. It is set anytime after season six for NCIS.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or Supernatural. I also do not own the characters within either of these wonderful TV shows.

* * *

><p>Sam looked around at the T-shirts in the kids' section at Walmart. A hunt had left him with a kiddie version of his brother.<p>

_A week ago_

"_Shoot Sam shoot!" Dean yelled out at his younger brother. The werewolf they were hunting was getting closer. His gun lay forgotten on the ground crushed by the behemoth's feet after he had taken the gun away from him. _

_Sam nodded, grabbing the other gun lying by a tree. Thankfully this one wasn't crushed and still in good use. Getting up from where the werewolf had thrown him Sam picked up the gun and ran towards his brother. _

"_Aahhhh!" A horrible pain filled scream echoed throughout the forest. Sam sped up. That sounded just like Dean. More screams filled the air as Sam kept running. _

_Searching around in the darkness Sam stumbled across the clearing where a large shadow was holding a limp figure its hands as if it were a puppet. Raising the gun he aimed and fired. The shots rang out through the quiet night. The large beast seemed to stumble and flail around before it fell down dead. _

_Making sure the beast was dead Sam quickly made his way over to the large beast lying on its' back. The moonlight illuminated the limp figure from before. Sam rushed over and gasped._

_Lying on the ground lay Dean. He seemed to be unconscious and for once Sam was glad Dean had blacked out. No doubt he would be in a world of pain if he had been awake. Long jagged lines ran across his chest and torso the blood seeping out of the wounds glistening in the light. One particular gash that ran across his stomach seemed to be very deep as it wouldn't stop bleeding even as Sam put pressure on his wounds. Thankfully Sam noticed Dean hadn't been bitten._

_Raising his brother up gently Sam felt his hands get sticky with blood, Dean's blood. _

_Frantic he raised him up a bit higher and saw smaller jagged lines running across his brother's back it also appeared that his head was bleeding. Cursing out loud Sam tried to carry his brother in a way that would cause him as less pain as possible. Just as he had gotten him somewhat situated he heard a rustle of leaves, something was coming his direction. _

_Sam froze. Whatever it was, was getting closer. _

_Out of the bushes stepped out a petite slender woman. She walked towards them. Sam tightened his hold on his brother and got into a defensive/protective stance. This made her pause._

"_Do not worry I will not hurt you" She held her hands out in a surrendering gesture. _

_Sam snorted. How many times had he heard that before? "What do you want then?" _

_The woman pointed at Dean. "He seems to be in need of medical help and I can provide some"_

_Sam was still wary. "And why would you do that?" he asked. It seemed rather fishy that a random woman shows up in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. _

"_My people are very sorry, he" at this she looked towards the large beast. "was not supposed to be killing others" her face seemed to fill with regret. _

_Sam's eyes widened. "You're a…."_

"_I myself am not although my people are but I assure you that I do not want to hurt you merely help." Seeing the sincerity and honesty in her face and stance convinced Sam that she might be telling the truth. Plus there was the fact that Dean needed help and fast. _

_Following her lead, not before making sure she wasn't a demon, they navigated through the heart of the forest. Reaching the middle of the forest they walked into a large clearing. _

_These people looked normal and if he hadn't been told, he would never have known that they were not normal. Then again that was the case with most supernatural baddies. Walking over to a small home they entered the room and got to a bed in one of the rooms. He was shooed out of the room and the door was closed as another woman stood outside waiting with him. _

"_Why can't I see my brother?" He demanded. _

"_No one must be in the room while he is being healed it will mess up the process." She answered with a monotone voice that grated on Sam's nerves. He watched through the gap between the door and the floor as a bright light filled the room. The only thing stopping him from barging into the room was the threat of him interfering with the healing process. _

_After what felt like years the door finally opened and his guide and Dean's healer walked out thoroughly exhausted. _

"_He is healed" The woman answered before he could voice his question. Relief flooded through him as he heard those words. Opening the door he quickly rushed inside and ran towards the bed containing his brother. _

_He stopped._

_On the bed there lay a little boy, who could not have been older than six but no doubt about it, it was his brother Dean. Growing up with Dean he had seen his brother at this age and knew without a doubt that it was him. _

_It seemed that the healing done by the woman had not only reversed the damage but also his brother's age. She said it had been an accident. She reversed too far. They were trying to find a way to reverse this reversal even though it was supposedly not possible according to their guide. _

Now though, he hoped he could find something that the little monster that currently was his brother would want to wear.

"Hey what do you think about this Dean?"

No answer

"Dean" Sam looked around his little big brother was nowhere to be found.

"Dean…..Dean?" Sam felt his heart pound in his chest. How did he manage to lose him in such a short amount of time? He was pretty sure that he was the worst brother on the planet right now. God, Bobby was going to kill him.

"…"

"DEAN!"

"Yup Sammy?" Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Right in front of him stood Dean rocking on his heels with no care in the world. The little brat must have come out of nowhere.

"I thought I told you to stay close to me and not wander off" He took hold of his brother's hand to ensure that he wouldn't wander off again.

Dean tried to yank his hand away but Sam held him tight. "I'm not a baby Sam I don't need you to hold my hand, plus I'm older than you" he retorted.

Sam shook his head "Not at the moment Dean"

Dean scowled. "Just cuz my body is kiddiefied doesn't mean a thing I can still kick your ass Sammy whether I'm little or not." Sam resisted the urge to hit his head against the wall repeatedly. Why did Dean have to be so difficult? It seemed that while Dean's body had been kiddified his memories had not and he was still the older brother where Sam cared or not.

"I'm serious Sammy" Dean tried to put his most menacing face on. While it might have worked when he was older, right now it just made him look downright cute.

"So am I Dean you can't just go off by yourself what if something happens" Sam replied annoyed and with a hint of worry in his tone. He still couldn't get over the fact that just a week ago Dean had almost been killed and now he was a vulnerable little kid.

"SAMMY!" Did he mention a loudmouthed one too?

"Yeah Dean"

"I said I'll stay here and help you pick out shirts if you stop holding my hand" Sam complied. Once free Dean turned around and stated. "Only because if I don't then you'll pick out girly clothes for me"

"Whatever makes you happy Dean" Sam said shaking his head. "Whatever makes you happy"

NCIS

"What do we have here Jethro?" Ducky asked. For once they had gotten to a crime scene on time. Although that might have been due to the fact that Ducky drove this time instead of Jimmy, his slightly clumsy and no sense of direction assistant.

"A missing petty officer found dead by the edge of the creek" The call had come in after a couple had found the body when they decided to take a romantic stroll in the morning.

That must have been romantic Tony thought. "You know boss this reminds me of all those horror movies where the killer lives in the forest and dumps the body in the…."

Whack

"Shutting up now boss" Tony turned around and went back to work. The whole team had been on edge the whole week. Their killer had dumped his third body in two weeks this time in a creek. The worst thing was the gruesome way the killer left the bodies. It appeared that the people had been tortured and then killed.

"Time of Death Duck?"

Ducky inserted the liver probe. "It appears to have been not more than twelve hours ago."

"So sometime yesterday night?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Jethro and it appears that our poor petty officer met the same tragic fate as the others." Ducky replied. He turned the body over and noticed the same stab marks on the back that had been on the other two bodies. On the front though there were signs of rope burns on the neck.

"What about a cause of death?" Gibbs asked.

"Until I get him to autopsy I will not know for certain Jethro but if it turns out to be the same killer then he may be getting more confident. Three bodies in less than two weeks is a lot Jethro"

Gibbs nodded. "I know Duck" Turning to the team he addressed them. "Come on let's head back and see what we can find."

Back at the office

"McGee what do you have?" Gibbs was in a mood. Three bodies and still no sign of their killer.

McGee gulped and looked towards Gibbs. How to explain that he had found essentially nothing. "Umm well he had a perfect record and we found no connection to any of the other victims."

"So you are telling me you found nothing then?" Gibbs demanded. McGee nodded. Tony and Ziva looked on sending their teammate sympathetic glances as he bore the brunt of Gibbs' wrath. Gibbs turned around and addressed them.

"What about you two? Have you found anything useful?" Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"No boss"

"Nothing Gibbs"

Gibbs grunted. Went back to his desk and grabbed his wallet. "I'm going to get coffee and I hope that by the time I get back one of you has something to show me." With that Gibbs grabbed his jacket and left leaving the rest of his team scrambling to make a name fall out of the sky.

"Dean" Sam called his brother's name for what must have been the fifth time.

"Come on Sammy"

"No Dean we are just passing through the area there is no way that we're going to take on a hunt right now"

"But Sammy" Dean whined.

"No Dean and its Sam not Sammy"

"Whatever _Sammy_" Dean answered back smiling impishly at the last word.

Sam scowled. "Dean we are not taking this hunt and its final" At this Dean lost his cheerful demeanor and glared at Sam.

"One you can't tell me what to do and two it's our job to save people from the baddies out there or have you forgotten?"

Sam ran his hand over his face in frustration. Dean did have a point there, not that many hunters would want to come into fed central. Plus Dean didn't have to go to the actual hunt Sam could go by himself if it really was a spirit like he thought. Dean wouldn't have to know that yet.

Sam opened his eyes to find Dean staring at him intently. "Okay Dean we're going to take the hunt."

Dean stared at him with suspicion. "Seriously, we're going to take this hunt?" He asked with a hopeful voice.

Sam nodded.

"Awesome!" Dean rushed up to his taller brother and hugged his waist. Sam yelped in surprise. He awkwardly put his arms around his smaller than usual brother.

"Thanks Sammy" That caught Sam off guard. It wasn't often that his brother thanked him or hugged him. Not that Dean didn't love him because he was fiercely protective of his baby brother, but because he was Mr. Macho-no-chick flick moments guy. Seeing his older brother in this state made something inside of Sam stir.

"You're welcome Dean" They stood there in peaceful silence before Dean spoke up.

"Hey Sam?" Dean looked up at his ginormously tall brother. A smile gracing his features.

Sam looked down at his brother tenderly. "Yeah Dean?"

"What's for breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Review and tell me what you think :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and those who put me on alert or favorite author.

**Disclaimer: **Once again I remind all my readers that I do not own any of the characters from either shows, supernatural or NCIS

* * *

><p>"I thought you boys were gonna come back to my place meanwhile we found out how to fix Dean." Bobby had called that morning and he was not pleased to hear the news.<p>

"We were but a hunt came up and" Sam tried to explain himself.

"You mean to tell me that you're gonna make Dean go on a hunt when he can barely hold a shotgun!" Bobby yelled through the phone.

Sam winced. "Actually I'm pretty sure he can hold a"

"That's not the point Sam" Bobby interrupted.

Sam flushed. "It's not like I was going to take him on the actual hunt Bobby he's only going to help with the research" He looked to where Dean lay sleeping. "What did you want me to do I can't leave him alone for a few days and tell him to stay put!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me boy" Bobby warned.

Sam quickly deflated and lowered his voice. "Sorry Bobby but seriously what was I supposed to do?"

"That's why you were supposed to come to my house in the first place." Bobby explained.

"But the hunt" Sam argued.

"I'd send someone else" Bobby yelled exasperatedly "It's not like you and your brother are the only hunters alive." Seriously, one would think that the two boys were the only ones who could get rid of all supernatural creatures out there.

Just as Sam was about to answer him he heard a high pitched voice behind him.

"Is that Bobby?" Dean asked rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. Sam nodded.

"I want to talk to him" he demanded.

Sam turned back to the phone. "Dean says he wants to talk to you Bobby"

"Well put him on the phone" Bobby grunted. Sam passed the phone to Dean.

"Hey Bobby" Dean greeted.

"Hello Dean, what's this I hear about ya idjits going out and taking on a hunt" Bobby asked.

Dean looked at Sam accusingly. "Hey don't blame me he was bound to find out sooner or later Dean." Sam shrugged.

Dean pondered on this for a moment before he nodded and went back to his conversation. "We were close by and had to help"

"You mean you wanted to" Bobby corrected. "Any other hunter could have taken the hunt and you know it" he scolded.

Dean hung his head looking away guiltily. "But the hunt"

Bobby shook his head exasperatedly. "Both of you Winchester boys are the same stubborn as a mule. I'll tell you the same I told Sam. I would've gotten someone else to do the hunt" Bobby paused. "Now though I guess you boys will take on the hunt since you already started."

Dean winced as he heard the disapproving tone on Bobby's voice. "Thanks Bobby"

"Oh don't thank me yet boy" Bobby interrupted before Dean could finish. "You are just going to help your brother with the research and he will go on the hunt by himself."

"But Bobby" Dean tried.

"No buts about it Dean" Bobby's tone of voice brooked no argument.

Dean huffed. "Yes Bobby"

"Good now pass me your brother; I've got a few more words for him"

NCIS

Team Gibbs sat in the bullpen quietly working. Well as quietly as they could with the sounds of squeaky chairs and clacking keyboards. Normally this would be considered strange, but with Gibbs on the warpath it wouldn't hurt.

About thirty minutes into the silence Gibbs got up and headed towards the elevator grumbling about hoping that coffee would make the day better. Watching Gibbs leave Ziva exchanged glances with her teammates.

"Psst, Tony, McGee"

Her teammates' heads shot up. "Is he gone?"

"Yes he appears to have left" She answered.

"Finally I was afraid that he was going to stay here forever," McGee groaned laying his head on his arms.

Tony slouched down in his chair. "I hear ya probie, the tension was so thick you could chop it with a machete."

Ziva looked at him confused. "I thought it was with a knife?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"The idiom" Ziva explained. "So thick you could cut it with a knife"

"Oh no Ziva I totally mean a machete since it's used to chop things that are too thick to be cut with a knife." He laughed. "It figures that you'd actually know the idiom when I decide to purposefully mess it up."

"Oh"

McGee snorted. "I just wish we could find something on this guy soon. Gibbs might just explode if we don't give him something."

Tony nodded. "I just hope he takes his time getting coffee"

The rest of them nodded. Gibbs' yells had already reached legendary heights.

"Whatta ya mean you have no clues so far!"

Dean looked up at Sam and smirked. He could hear Bobby's yells loud and clear all right. Sighing he resigned himself to sitting there quietly while Sam finished getting yelled at by Bobby. Of course that plan only lasted for a long time of five minutes before Dean got bored and restless. Also he hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Dean looked back at Sam one more time and quietly walked out of the room.

Once outside though, he was confused as to where to go. Last time they'd had breakfast Sam had brought them some breakfast burritos. Still he was pretty sure that if he walked around he'd find something soon enough.

Gibbs was sitting at one of the tables in a small café a few minutes' walk from the NCIS building. He watched as a kid no older than five or six walked through the door. He seemed to be by himself. Odd, but with the parents nowadays who knows, Gibbs went back to his coffee.

After ten minutes of walking Dean had found himself a nice little café. Normally he wouldn't enter but he was hungry and it was the closest thing in sight. So with a sigh he went to the counter.

Seeing an adorable little six year tiptoeing at the counter had the barista cooing over him. "Hey honey can I help you with something."

"I would like a slice of apple pie."

"Anything else?"

Dean stretched his neck. "Some coffee would be nice too, but make it black with no sugar or anything."

This time the woman gave him a look. "Are you sure you don't want some orange juice instead sweetie." She asked. "Won't your parents be upset you're drinking coffee?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "No they wouldn't care if I drank coffee or not, I drink it all the time lady."

This time she gave him a disapproving look. "Where are your parents?" Looking around she asked. "Aren't you too young to be by yourself?"

Dean gave a low growl. He was this close to exploding.

"Where are your parents?" She asked again.

This time Dean exploded. "What do you freakin' care where my parents are?" He yelled. "Are you gonna give me my order or hmmf" Dean was interrupted when he felt a hand cover his mouth and felt someone pick him up and pull him close to them. Without turning around he gave a kick and bit the hand over his mouth eliciting a yelp from his attacker.

"Help! Help!"

"Let me down! Let me go!" Dean yelled out.

"Dean shut up" Sam hissed trying to carry his brother away narrowly avoiding an assault of flailing legs and arms.

"No! Put me down!" By now the whole café was staring at them and some were starting to take their cell phones out.

Sam was aware of what the whole scene looked like. "It's okay we were just leaving. Thanks for your time." He gave them a smile that he hoped was reassuring and didn't make him look like some type of child abductor.

At this Gibbs got up and walked towards the young man who was dragging away a flailing and still screaming kid. Like the rest of the people at the café Gibbs was suspicious of this guy. Walking up to him, Gibbs stopped him as soon as he got out the door.

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to put that kid down." Gibbs flashed his badge at the tall man.

"Officer I"

"Special agent Gibbs"

"Agent Gibbs I assure you that there is no trouble here. My little brother here just wandered off" Sam flashed Gibbs a dazzling smile.

Gibbs looked unconvinced and turned to Dean who was still being held firmly in Sam's arms. "Is that right son?" he asked.

Dean scowled at being called the little brother, he was so kicking Sam's ass later, and nodded. "Yes sir he's my brother"

Gibbs looked at Sam with a glare but backed off. "Well then I hope you keep a closer eye on your brother." He told him and walked away. On the walk to the NCIS building Gibbs kept thinking about the tall young man he had met. He had an unsettling feeling that he had seen him before, but where?

Sam quickly ushered Dean back into the impala and got into the driver's seat. He was slightly angry at Dean but he was overall just relieved. When he had hung up on Bobby and noticed Dean wasn't there he had freaked out.

"Sammy"

"What Dean?" Sam asked impatiently. He needed a bit of time to let it sink in that his brother was sitting safely in the impala.

"Geez don't get your panties in a twist Sam just wanted breakfast." Dean tried to defuse the tension in the air.

Hearing this Sam lost his cool. "Oh believe me Dean you would totally get like this if you found that your brother who had currently been kiddiefied was missing and you had no idea where he was."

Dean got the message and shut up after that. Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He might have been a bit harsh. "So Dean how about some breakfast."

Fifteen minutes later the brothers sat inside a small family owned diner.

"So what's the plan?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's straightforward Dean I go find the spirit and burn what's keeping it here. No biggie."

"But Sam"

"No Dean, Bobby would have my head if he ever found out that I took you on a hunt while you're like this."

"Hmph" Dean slumped down in his seat and concentrated on his delicious apple pie. He wasn't going to let what Sam said ruin his mood. He _will_ go on that hunt tomorrow. He would make sure of that.

* * *

><p>Review and tell me what you think :)<p>

Ps: More NCIS and Supernatural interaction next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you so much to all of you who stood by this story during my ridiculously long wait. Thank you guys for reviewing, putting it on your favorite's list, alert, following, or just being awesome and reading it. I hope that you guys all like this next chapter. Next time it won't be such a long wait, I promise :)

**Disclaimer:** I sadly still do not own either show nor the characters within aka I don't own NCIS or Supernatural.

* * *

><p>"Sam"<p>

"…"

"Sam?"

"…."

"SAM!"

Sam was still ignoring him. He just kept on packing his bag.

"Sammy if you don't answer back I'm going to yell help at the top of my lungs until someone comes and asks what's wrong. And just think how it will look when they see you with a little kid screaming bloody murder."

"What do you want Dean?" Sam asked exasperatedly.

Dean smirked. That had finally gotten a reaction out of Sam. "I told you what I want Sam, now I either go to the hunt or you are left dealing with child services." Now of course Dean wasn't planning on actually fulfilling his threat, he wasn't dumb but Sam didn't need to know that.

Sam tried to hold back a groan. "Come on Dean it's just one night."

Dean stubbornly stood his ground. "What if something happens?"

Ah, now Sam understood. His brother was worried that something would happen to him. "It's a simple salt and burn what's the worst that can happen?"

"Never say that Sammy you just jinxed yourself" Dean scolded.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine Dean."

"Of course you will because I'll be there." Dean stated. If Sam thought that he Dean, the older brother, would let his little brother go on a hunt by himself then he had another thing coming to him.

…Half an hour later…

"Dean don't touch that"

Dean gave a nod before throwing it off to the side. "What are you doing?" Sam hissed. "We don't want our finger prints anywhere here"

"Ya said not to touch it" Dean shrugged. "So I threw it away."

Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to throw his brother far, far away right now. Running a hand through his hair he tried to keep calm. "Just give me the phone Dean." He ordered.

Dean gave him the phone and Sam put it in his pocket making mental note to get rid of it the first chance he got.

"Come on Dean we've still got more walking to do."

- NCIS -

"Gibbs I've got good news!" Abby burst out of the elevator.

"What is it Abs?"

"I was tracing the missing guy's phone, now before I couldn't trace it because his phone was off but now it was turned on. He's moving away from the creek east toward the thicker underbrush."

"Good work Abs" Gibbs said. Turning to his team he told them. "Well what are you waiting for, gear up. We are catching our killer tonight."

The team quickly got up. They were going to catch their killer soon it was just a matter of time.

- Meanwhile -

"How did I let you talk me into this again?" Sam asked. How in the world he let a six year old talk him into accompanying him into a trek in the forest where an angry spirit lived was beyond him.

"It's a simple salt and burn you said it yourself Sammy now stop whining and keep walking you're going too slow"

- NCIS -

"At this rate we'll never get there" McGee grumbled. The traffic was not especially heavy, but it was still taking long.

"Fine then let's go faster" Ziva got a good grip on the steering wheel and pressed the gas.

"No, no, I take it back you're going too fast!" McGee shrieked as his teammate pressed the gas and went from sixty to a hundred in a few seconds.

"No I am not McGee"

"Oh my God we are going to die" Ziva rolled her eyes at the over exaggeration of her teammate.

"Yeah Zee watch out for that…Ahh!" This time it was Tony who let out a shriek, in a totally manly sort of way of course, as his female partner barely managed to avoid hitting a large semi.

"Are you trying to kill us Ziva?!"

"How did we let her talk us into this?"

Gibbs just shrugged. He had decided to let their resident assassin take over the wheel. Although she was going fast, he had no qualms about their safety. She could drive a car like no one else could.

Indeed, fifteen minutes later Team Gibbs found themselves at the edge of the forest.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick"

"No time for that now McGee" Gibbs called out. "We have a killer to catch and I prefer to catch him tonight."

His team nodded. After having this case for so long, they were relieved to be able to finally find some type of lead. They all wanted to just wrap this case up and go home. As they walked further into the forest they noticed that everything became quieter.

"It looks like a scene right out of Friday the 13th" Tony whispered breaking the silence.

Everyone agreed. The forest did seem rather spooky in the night. The whole forest was dark save for a few slivers of light where the moonlight came through. After a few minutes of walking the team found themselves getting disconcerted. There was absolutely no sign of human life anywhere, to indicate that they may have found their missing officer. They were starting to think it was a dead end.

"Boss I think that we may have been-"

"Shh" Gibbs whispered holding a finger up to his mouth. He quietly beckoned his team to follow him. Now that the night was completely silent, they were able to hear the rustling of leaves a few feet away. It could have been the wind or any other animal but then they heard.

_Thump_

"Shh"

Someone was here. In fact, if they heard things right, there were two someones. Quietly they made their way over to the direction of the noise.

_Snap_

"Shit"

Sam unconsciously let out a curse as he heard a twig snap. He was being followed. Immediately he stopped walking and surveyed the area. Pulling Dean closer to him he crouched low and waited for whatever it was to pass.

Gibbs knew that they had been spotted. Not even a second after Tony had stepped on the twig the sounds had stopped. He had heard a faint rustling and then nothing.

"Federal agents, come out with your hands up"

As expected, nothing happened. Still Gibbs couldn't help but want to sigh. This just meant that their killer would take the hard way. This in turn meant that it would be a long night for him and the team. Turning towards Tony he gave him a signal and Tony quickly shone a light in the general vicinity of the noise. Immediately the rustling of leaves and footsteps could be heard as the men ran deeper into the forest to get away from the light.  
>"After them"<p>

The chase was on. Gibbs and his team were running after the suspects in the dead of night. With the thick underbrush and the scarce light the team found running through the forest harder than it seemed. One of their suspects seemed to carry something in his arms before jumping and disappearing from their view. The team quickly ran to the spot they had last seen the man and saw that there was a small ledge. One by one the team jumped down the ledge and turned. Shining their flashlights they saw a man huddled by the ledge and in one split second he had jumped out of the small alcove and once again run off.

"He's carrying something Gibbs" Ziva called out. Her sharp night vision was able to make out the moving form of something that the running man seemed to carry. It was small and seemed to resemble a…

"He's carrying a child."

Gibbs nodded towards the female member of his team. "Are you sure Ziva?" he asked. He needed to be sure that the man was not holding hostages if they started shooting at him.

"I am sure Gibbs" she stated with certainty in her voice. "Our suspect is carrying a child"

"Hold your shots" Gibbs called out to the rest of his team. "Don't shoot!" If what Ziva was saying was true, then they ran the risk of shooting the child, especially is their suspect used the child as a human shield.

"Boss" McGee called. Tony and him were coming from the opposite direction and had heard the command.

"He has a child"

McGee and Tony stopped a few feet away from the rest of their team. "What now Boss?"

Gibbs slowly made his way towards their suspect who had suddenly stopped running as he came to the end of the road. He seemed to frantically look around as the agents came closer. "Stay back" he called out.

Tony and McGee shone their flashlights on their suspect.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks. It was the same man he had seen yesterday. "Just let the kid down" he commanded firmly.

His words seemed to have the opposite effect as the man tightened his hold on the child in his arms. The NCIS agents couldn't see the child's face as he had his head turned away. Their suspect let his head down and immediately the remaining NCIS agents cocked their guns. They all looked relieved as he didn't do anything other than whisper something in the child's ear.

"We might have to change plans Dean." Sam whispered in his smaller older brother's ear. "Just stick to whatever I say okay?" Sam asked. Dean nodded as he felt his brother's grip tighten around him.

"Okay Sammy" he whispered back.

Sam took this as a confirmation and slowly loosened his hold on his brother and gently placed him on the ground.

"Okay" Gibbs barked. "Step away from the kid and put your hands up."

Dean looked back towards his brother as Sam gave him a small smile. "Go on Dean" he encouraged as he raised his arms and took one step away from his brother. He normally would have ignored their instructions, but he couldn't risk it with Dean there. He couldn't risk his brother getting hurt.

As soon as Dean took his first step away from Sam everything seemed to happen in a flurry of action. Ziva immediately took the child and Gibbs quickly apprehended their suspect. Slapping the handcuffs on him he could hear the kid's struggled with Ziva. Looking back he saw that it was the same kid he had seen yesterday too. Because of that, he was unable to see the look that the younger man threw at the child's direction.

Sam saw his brother struggle against the female agent and knew immediately what he was trying to do. His brother was going to try to help save him. Knowing that would only complicate things Sam waited until the older agent who had apprehended him turned and then gave his brother a look.

"Calm down Dean" he mouthed silently at his brother. Almost instantaneously Dean stopped struggling against his captor. He didn't know exactly what his brother had planned, but he had faith in his brother and decided to follow through.

Ziva was glad that the child had stopped struggling. She was worried that he would hurt himself if he kept it up. The poor child must have thought he was going off to some other captor. She hoped that the child stopped because he knew he was safe, rather than resignation.

Tony looked back to where his partner was quietly comforting the kid they'd found. "Shh" she whispered. "You're okay we're NCIS agents and we're here to help." she spoke to him softly. Tony recognized her tone as the one she used when dealing with distraught parents or lost children.

"Hey bud" he asked. "How are ya?" He looked towards the kid and could see that he seemed to look at them tiredly. That made sense, he thought. Weren't kids his age supposed to be in bed by now?

"How old are you buddy?" he asked. Simple question simple response, right? Obviously not, he thought as the kid turned around and gave him and angry glare.

Dean looked at the male NCIS agent as he asked him questions. He seemed to be playing it up to Dean so that he could get some information out of him. Well he could take his questions and shove them up his…

"He looks about four Tony"

"I'm not four" Dean exclaimed indignant. "I'm...six" Whoops, Dean thought. He had almost replied twenty-eight. Imagine the confusion that would have brought.

"So you're six?" Tony asked gleefully. He was happy that the kid had finally managed to talk. Granted it was McGee who had managed it by accidently insulting the kid, but still the result was all that mattered.

"DiNozzo leave the kid alone." Gibbs called out. In truth he wanted to question their suspect and the kid later, but now was not the right time or place. He may at times be called a bastard with a capital B, but he wasn't cruel, especially not to little kids. Right now, his first priority was getting the kid comfortable and finding his parents. Later there would be time for some questioning the man on what exactly he and his supposed "brother" were up to in the middle of a forest at the dead of night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and continued reading this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or Supernatural, nor any of the characters within.

* * *

><p>It seemed team Gibbs was in for a long night. They'd gone in chasing what they supposed would be a dead end, but ended up with a suspect and possible hostagevictim. All in all, a satisfying lead. Except for the kid of course.

"Hey how's the kid doing?"

Ziva tilted her head at Tony's question. "He's alright, merely sleeping for the moment."

"Poor kid, he was so exhausted he conked out the minute he got in the car." McGee stared at the sleeping form of little Dean. "I hope he gets some rest now." All three turned to stare at the boy who was currently sleeping at Tony's desk.

"Well it was way past the little kid's bed time." Tony gave the kid a quick glance. "He's probably slightly traumatized."

"Ya think DiNozzo" Gibbs walked by, fresh cup of coffee in hand.

Tony stood up. "Well boss-"

"Any information on our guy yet?" Gibbs interrupted as he went back to his desk. He gave the boy sleeping in Tony's desk a worry filled glance, before turning on his computer and looking at the team expectantly. "Well?"

"I'm running a search as we speak." McGee answered cautiously. Gibbs seemed to accept the answer as he nodded. Grabbing some files he gave the small sleeping form a soft look before turning away.

"Uhh boss?" McGee gave Gibbs a questioning look.

"What McGee" Gibbs growled out angrily at the interruption.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going? We have a kid without parents and a guy who is his supposed brother was doing who knows what in the park in the dead of night!"

"Boss is everything okay?" Tony asked cautiously. Gibbs was mad. Of course, the team leader always took it hard when a kid was involved. This however, seemed a bit more personal for Gibbs.

Gibbs slammed his coffee down. "No Dinozzo it's not." Gibbs gave his team a glare. "I saw them yesterday, the kid and the guy down in interrogation. The guy seems familiar actually, like I've seen him before."

"What?"

_Ding! _

"Uh boss" McGee started. "I got a hit on our suspect." His eyes seemed to grow wide as he took in the information on the screen. "I think I know why he seems familiar. You won't believe who is sitting in interrogation right now."

"Who is it McGee?" Gibbs gave the junior agent a look to hurry him up.

"Well boss" McGee clicked and an image popped onto the plasma. "Meet Sam Winchester, one of the infamous Winchester brothers. He and his older brother Dean were some of the most brutal serial killers. Their crimes ranged from credit card fraud to grave desecration, to murder."

"Were McGee?" Gibbs stared pointedly at the younger agent.

"They were said to be dead boss, rumor is that they died in custody. FBI had them, says they were apprehended by a Special Agent Victor Henriksen, he was in charge of hunting down the Winchesters." McGee clicked some more and a few arrest records showed up on the screen. "They were arrested a few times, but they always seemed to manage to escape."

"How did they die?"

"There was a big gas blow up and everyone died. Sam and Dean were rumored to also have died there." Tony turned to Gibbs. "These guys are like the masters of escape boss, they even escaped death. I mean at least we know Sam isn't dead. No word of Dean though. It is said that if one is in town the other can't be far behind."

"Have you gotten ahold of this Henriksen guy?" Gibbs barked out. "He might be able to provide us with some clues as to what the Winchesters are doing around these areas."

"That will be hard to do Gibbs" Ziva interjected. "Henriksen died in the gas explosion. The explosion killed everyone in the police station."

"Great the one man who knew them is dead." Gibbs glared at his team. "We've got a serial killer in interrogation and a little kid sleeping on Tony's desk. Ziva figure out the connection, McGee the FBI is going to try and get custody of Sam Winchester. Try to stall them as much as you can, Tony with me."

With that Gibbs turned and made way to the interrogation room. He had one lying son of a bitch to see. With a wave of his hand Tony turned and followed Gibbs.

Inside the room, the young man sat with his hands clasped as he slouched against the table. His eyes searched frantically as he saw the two federal agents enter. Tony stood by the door as Gibbs closed the door and took a seat. Silently, he stared the younger man down. Neither of them said a word and neither wanted to be the first to back down from their stare down. Eventually, Sam looked down.

"How is he?" Sam coughed to clear his throat; his voice was raspy from not talking for a few hours.

"Who the kid?" Gibbs asked. "Oh he's fine. He's sleeping right now." Sam nodded. Gibbs stared at the young Winchester for a few minutes before leaning close. "What I want to know is what you're doing here Winchester."

Gibbs watched with satisfaction as Sam stiffened. "You see rumor had it that you and your psycho brother were dead, killed in that explosion a few months back."

"I don't-"

Gibbs reached out and placed a file on the table. "I knew there was something familiar about you when I saw you yesterday." Gibbs took out a picture and placed it on the table. "Recognize it?"

Sam stared down at his own face. It was the mug shot of him that had been taken when he and Dean were arrested. He gulped quietly. He looked back up at Gibbs, but said nothing else.

Gibbs studied the reaction on Sam's face as he saw the picture. "Where's your brother Sam?" Sam raised his head as the corners of his face twitched upwards. "Do you think this is funny?" Gibbs questioned voice low and dangerous.

Sam shook his head no. It was not funny, except it kind of was. NCIS had both the Winchesters in custody, and they didn't even know it. He knew that there was no way they'd find Dean, because he already was here. "No sir"

"We found you at a crime scene yesterday. Seems to fit your MO, maybe you decided you were bored with laying low and wanted to continue killing. Small rural areas not enough for you; wanted to get into the big cities. Either way, if you're here then Dean is not far away is he?" Gibbs questioned. He like the rest of the government agencies knew about the Winchesters. Whenever a criminal made the top 10, it was mandatory that everyone know. Gibbs was still kicking himself for not recognizing him earlier.

"Dean isn't here." Sam answered. "I'm here alone, and I swear I did not kill those people." He protested. He knew that at this point proclaiming his innocence was hopeless, but the Winchesters were known as being stubborn for a reason.

Gibbs nodded. "Okay, who's the kid?" He saw the way that Sam's eyes widened at the question. "I assume he's not your brother, like you said he was." Gibbs questioned. "Was murder not enough for you Sam, did you start kidnapping too?"

Sam felt indignation at what Agent Gibbs was insinuating. Dean and he would never kidnap anyone, let alone a kid. They killed monsters, they protected innocents. Not the other way around.

"So who is the kid?"

"He's my-" Sam blanked out. He couldn't say that Dean was some random kid he'd found, because then he'd get sent to CPS, but he couldn't say he was his brother because no one would believe him. Magical deaging Unless…

"Let me guess he's your brother." Gibbs stated deadpan. "That's what you said yesterday." Leaning closer to Sam Gibbs spoke. "Last I heard, you didn't have any younger brothers Sam." Sam nodded before shaking his head. "Who's the boy Sam? Where did you get him?" Gibbs questioned.

"He's my son!"

Gibbs and Tony stared at the man in shock. The kid sleeping peacefully at Tony's desk was Sam Winchester's son? He was the next generation of crazy that the Winchesters were. This couldn't be. Gibbs shook his head. "He didn't call you dad. You said it twice that the little boy was your brother."

Sam shook his head. "I…he-"

Gibbs suddenly pulled another picture out of the file. "No, it doesn't fit. You didn't have any children, and John Winchester didn't have any more children after you." He suddenly got a gleam in his eyes as he remembered something. "You called him Dean."

"Huh?" Sam was confused by the statement. Were they connecting the dots already?

"You called the kid Dean." Gibbs slammed a fist onto the table. "He's not your son or your brother. Who is he? Did you kidnap a child to replace your brother?" Gibbs' mind was working in overdrive as he started connecting the dots. "Dean really did die in the accident and you decided you couldn't cope without him and grabbed the first unfortunate child that you could find." Gibbs face twisted in disgust. "You make me sick."

"No, he, I didn't." Sam interjected. "I would never." The agent's insinuation on his brother's death made him swallow hard. If only they knew how close to being true that was. He had a hard time suppressing the shudder that arose with the memory of Dean's near death experience a while back. Even so, he would never have kidnapped some random child.

Twenty minutes later and Gibbs felt that they would get nothing out of the younger Winchester. He refused to say a word about who the kid was. He just sat there arms crossed staring at Gibbs. The questioning as to Dean Winchester's whereabouts had also been unsuccessful, but now Gibbs had a feeling he knew why.

"We'll find out who the kid is and I promise you that you will go to jail for a very very long time." With that Gibbs gave him one last glare before walking out of the interrogation room.

Inside the bullpen the rest of the team was awaiting their return. Abby had come up from her lab when she had heard the news of their successful arrest. When Gibbs returned with DiNozzo in tow, they could tell that things had gotten worse.

"Boss?"

"Gibbs?"

"Is everything alright Gibbs"

Gibbs sighed. He could tell the team wanted information and he wanted some too. Unfortunately, Sam Winchester did not seem inclined to give any answers. He gave the sleeping boy on Tony's desk a significant look. The team seemed to understand.

"Gibbs? What's wrong?" This time Abby whispered.

"Not now Abbs." He replied. "Let's see if you can wake him up and take him to your lab. Try to find out who he is." Abby nodded although she gave the sleeping boy a sad look.

"Sure thing Gibbs." she softly walked over to the boy before gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie" Dean woke up with a murmur.

"Sam s'that you?" He questioned, seemingly having forgotten where he was. At Abby's reply he tensed. Lifting his head up slowly he could see that he was at the same place as before. Silently cursing himself for his carelessness, Dean gave the team an innocent smile. "Hello?"

Abby melted at the sweet smile from the boy. "Hey sweetie, what's your name?" At Dean's reply she smiled. "Dean huh, want to come with me to my lab for a minute?" At the conflicted look she continued. "It's fun I promise. I've got lots of cool machines you can see. I've even got Bart. He's my farting hippo." She explained at his confused expression.

Dean reviewed his choices before nodding. He might as well go with this woman. He knew that the feds wouldn't do anything to him, not when they thought he was a poor confused child. He also knew that they were trying to be sneaky and send him off while they talked about him, probably about Sam too. He was anxious to know is Sam was alright. He didn't know how much they knew, which is why he gave his first name only. He sure hoped Sam had not given some other name, then they would really be screwed.

"Okay."

The team smiled as Abby led the little boy by the hand to the elevator. They watched until they got in and the doors closed behind them. Once the two left they turned to Tony and Gibbs.

"What is it Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"McGee I want you to run a search on missing children fitting his description. Start with any date after the explosion. It might take a while since we don't know how long he's been gone or where he even came from." McGee nodded and Gibbs turned to Tony. "DiNozzo look for any other crimes that seem to fit Winchester. Who knows how long he's been here, see if you can find out where they were currently hiding out. Ziva, see if we find Dean, though I don't think we'll get anywhere with that investigation."

"Why not Gibbs? Everyone says that where one is the other is not far behind." Ziva asked puzzled. "I'm sure it is a matter of time before we find Dean."

"Don't think so." Gibbs replied. "I think Sam took the boy as a replacement for his brother, gave him the same name and everything." Gibbs grimaced as he remembered how the boy had told Abby his 'name' earlier. "It seems to me that one of the Winchesters really did die in the explosion." He could see the realization dawn on his team's faces.

"That's just wrong." Gibbs nodded. He agreed.

"I'm going down to see Ducky."

-Autopsy-

"Jethro, what a surprise. I heard that you had apprehended our suspect." Ducky said. He'd been putting the finishing touches on one of his reports when Gibbs walked in. "I suppose the case will soon be wrapped up."

"I wish Duck." Gibbs sighed. The Medical Examiner frowned before joining Gibbs. "What seems to be the matter?"

Gibbs relayed the information of the mystery boy to Ducky, told him his theory of why the kid was taken watching as his face grew more and more concerned. Then he told him about his confrontation the other day with Sam.

"I should have known something was up the other day. The kid was practically trying to get away from him Duck." Gibbs ran a hand over his face. "I felt like something wasn't right and yet I let the boy go back to that monster. He was practically crying out against him."

Ducky sighed. "We have him now Jethro." He reassured him. "I believe that you couldn't have done more. You had no way of knowing that the boy was not truly his brother. We are just lucky that we apprehended the younger Winchester now instead of later. You might have very well have saved the young boy's life."

"What do you mean Duck?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky gave him a sad expression. "If what you're saying is true Jethro, about the boy being a replacement for his older brother, then he would have been in danger. Oftentimes people who abduct someone as a replacement tend to begin to notice the differences between the replacement and original person. Once they notice this they become violent and often kill the replacement in their anger that it is not the same person."

Gibbs shuddered at the thought. Cases with kids always got to him. The fact that a young boy was in the hands of a clearly delusional killer was perturbing. Who knows how long the boy, because he refused to call him Dean, had been in Sam's hold. Sam had obviously brainwashed the kid into believing he was Dean Winchester, yet the kid still fought back. Gibbs smiled as he remembered the scene that had first brought his attention to Sam and the boy, the kid was sure a survivor. Thankful that they got the boy out of a horrible situation, Gibbs walked out of Autopsy and made his way to Abby's lab.

He needed answers, and hopefully Abby would have some.


End file.
